Goodnight, Noises Everywhere
by Dana's Translations
Summary: Bella ist die einzige Überlebende eines Virus, das die gesamte menschliche Rasse getötet hat. Gib es irgendwen, irgendwas, das auf diesem sterbenden Planeten noch am Leben ist? Bella/Edward -Übersetzung-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer und Ü/N:** Die Charaktere und Handlungsorte gehören SM. Die Story gehört Feisty Y. Beden und ist hier auf ff net zu finden (über meine favorisierten Autoren verlinkt). Dies ist die offizielle deutsche Übersetzung.

**Goodnight, Noises Everywhere**

**Kapitel 1**

**Dark**

Wenn ich meine Augen schloss, konnte ich es fast vergessen. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass jeder, den ich liebte, noch am Leben war, dass das Haus still war, nur weil es Nacht war und alle schliefen. Ich konnte so tun als ob. Ich wusste nicht, was schlimmer war: das Geschenk einfach anzunehmen oder mich selbst so viel wie möglich zu täuschen, nur um dann wieder und wieder mit der Tatsache konfrontiert zu werden, dass ich das Offensichtliche vor mir nicht ignorieren konnte. Es war klar und deutlich.

Ich war immer noch in meinem Bett. Es war immer noch mein zu Hause, aber niemand sonst war hier. Niemand würde _jemals wieder_ hier sein. Ich zitterte unter meiner Decke. Charlie hatte mir diesen Bettbezug gekauft, als ich in die High School gekommen war. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass ich jetzt zu alt für mein rosa-kariertes Muster war. Ich war auch ziemlich patzig gewesen – heute schämte ich mich sogar dafür, ich bedauerte es sehr – aber er ist ein paar Tage später mit diesem wunderschönen, erwachsenen, femininen und doch nicht zu aufgeblasenen Bettbezug nach Hause gekommen. Es war perfekt. _Charlie. _Ich erstickte ein Schluchzen. Ich wusste, ich würde heute hier nicht mehr einschlafen können.

Als ich meine Augen öffnete, war es noch genauso dunkel wie zuvor, als ich meine Augen zusammen kniff und versuchte mir vorzumachen, dass wir zurück in der Vergangenheit waren. Vor zehn, fünf, oder auch nur einem Jahr, vor der Epidemie. Ich wusste nicht, wie spät es war. Die Batterie in meiner Uhr war seit Monaten leer. Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine alte Uhr zum Aufziehen – ich glaube, Grandpa Swan musste eine gehabt haben. Aber auch wenn ich sie fand, auch wenn sie nicht zerstört oder geplündert worden war, woher sollte ich wissen, welche Zeit ich einstellen sollte? Spielte Zeit überhaupt noch eine Rolle?

Ich öffnete die Tür. Ich brauchte kein Licht, um von meinem Zimmer in Charlies Schlafzimmer zu gelangen. Ich versuchte, meine letzten Erinnerungen an ihn zur Seite zu schieben. Er war blass, zitterte und war mit Schweiß bedeckt. „Bleib weg", hatte er mit kratziger Stimme gesagt. „Für mich ist es nun zu spät."

„Aber Daddy, ich ... es ist mir egal. Verlass mich nicht. Daddy, Daddy", hatte ich gesagt. Meine Wangen waren nass, und mir wurde klar, dass ich _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy _laut ausgepsrochen hatte. Wütend wischte ich die Tränen weg. Ich versuchte, mir Charlie gesund vorzustellen. Charlie, wie er mich hoch nahm und mich herumwirbelte, während er mich fest umarmte. Charlie, wie er heim kam und nach Fisch und der Natur roch. Das besondere Lächeln, das er nur mir schenkte. „Du musst am Leben bleiben, mein kleines Mädchen", hatte er gesagt und mich ungeschickt mit einem bleischweren Arm weggescheucht. „Du musst für mich leben."

Charlie hatte mich von der Schule abgeholt. Charlie war mit mir in der Mall neue Schuhe einkaufen gegangen. Charlie hatte unser Abendessen abrennen lassen und wie ein verwirrter Muppet mit den Händen geflattert, während er versucht hatte, nicht vor mir zu fluchen. Ich zwang die guten Erinnerungen in den Vordergrund, atmete tief durch und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten.

Aber die schlimmen Erinnerungen kamen immer wieder zurück. Der Tag, an dem er mit geweiteten und glasigen Augen heim gekommen und gestolpert war, als er versuchte, seine Schuhbänder zu öffnen. Er war im Vorzimmer zusammengebrochen. Ich war stärker gewesen, als ich gedacht hätte, und ließ ihn sich an meiner Schulter anlehnen, um ihn die Stufen hinauf und ins Schlafzimmer zu führen. „Es ist nichts", hatte er gesagt. _„Das ... _ist es nicht." Aber wir wussten beide, dass er log. Er war einer der letzten gewesen, die krank wurden, und dummerweise hatte ich gedacht – oder mich selbst dazu gezwungen, zu glauben – dass wir Swans vielleicht so guter Gesundheit waren, wass wir dies überleben konnten. Dass wir davon verschont blieben.

Ich stand nun vor seiner Türe und öffnete sie ein wenig. Es roch noch nach ihm, großteils wie wenn Charlie noch am Leben wäre, aber der Geruch des Todes hatte sich in den Wänden festgefressen wie ein öliger Rückstand. Ich kroch zu dem Bett, in dem er gestorben war, wo er verschwunden ist wie Sand, der durch meine Finger rieselte.

„Bleib weg, Bella", hatte er gesagt. „Bitte." Aber ich hörte nicht auf ihn. Ich wusste, wenn Charlie fort war, würde ich allein sein. Ich wollte nicht alleine leben. Ich wollte mir das auch holen, was er hatte, um mit ihm zu sterben. So viele waren bereits gestorben, so viele Freunde. Gott, ich wünschte, irgendjemand sonst, der mit mir zur Schule gegangen war, hätte überlebt, und wenn es die zickige Lauren Mallory gewesen wäre. Was hätte ich dafür gegeben, sie zu hören, wie sie ein Kommentar über meine unmögliche Kleidung oder mein Gesicht von sich gab. Warum war ich auserwählt? Warum war ich anscheinend immun gegen dieses mysteriöse Virus? War dies meine Hölle? Ich war zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen, während er versuchte hatte, mich schwach von sich zu schieben. Ich hatte meine Arme um ihn geschlungen und ihn zum letzten Mal in den Schlaf gewiegt. _„May the road rise up to meet you; may the wind be always at your back", _sang ich ihm vor, als sein Geist mit seinem letzten Atemzug entwich.

Ich krabbelte ins Bett zu den Kissen, die ich mit Charlies alter Kleidung überzogen hatte. Wenn ich meinen Kopf in dem Flanell vergrub und tief einatmete, konnte ich mir fast vorstellen, dass wirklich er es wäre, obwohl das Kissen keine Wärme, keinen Herzschlag in sich trug. Ich kuschelte mich an das alte Hemd, die harten Plastikknöpfe ließen einen Abdruck auf meiner Wange zurück, aber ich wurde genügend beruhigt, sodass ich mich wieder ein wenig schläfrig fühlte. Ich erinnerte mich schleierhaft an meinen Naturkundeunterricht, als wir Harlows Experiment (1) an Baby-Rhesusaffen durchgenommen hatten. Mit meinem Kopf an Charlies altem Hemd konnte ich verstehen, warum die Äffchen die Mutter aus Frottee angenommen hatten.

Ich vergrub meine Nase in Charlies verbliebenen Geruch und versuchte auszublenden, dass ich an der Stelle lag, wo er gestorben war.

Er war nur einmal gestorben. Der Tod nahm in diesem Bett nur einen kleinen Part ein. Ich versuchte, mich an all die Nächte zu erinnern, in denen er am Leben war und hier geschlafen hatte. Ich konnte das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen hören von dieser Stille, die rund um mich herum herrschte.

In ein paar Stunden würde es Morgen sein, ein neuer Tag, was auch immer dies nun bedeutete. Es war bedeutungslos. Die Sonne würde nutzlos am Himmel stehen, eine hübsche Kugel, mehr nicht. Die Sonne mit ihrer unpassenden, sogar respektlosen Heiterkeit. Was gab es noch, wofür es sich zu scheinen lohnte? Wer würde die Wärme lieben? Wer war zurückgeblieben, um sich von ihr zu nähren? Ich wünschte beinah, es würde die ganze Zeit über dunkel bleiben. Es wäre einfacher für mich.

Ich schloss meine Augen, klammerte mich fester an mein Kissen und betete dafür, dass der Schlaf bald die Vergessenheit mit sich bringen würde.

Draußen war die Luft leise und schwer, und ich wusste, dass ich die einzige war, die atmete, das einzige Herz hatte, das noch schlug.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Grillen zirpen hören, aber es gab nur mich. Meine Brust hob und senkte sich, das Rauschen des Blutes erklang in meinen Ohren. Es gab nur mich.

Und es würde auch nur noch mich geben, für jetzt und für immer. Amen.

(1) Ihr könnt etwas über das berühmte Experiment nachlesen, wenn ihr Harry Harlow in Wikipedia eingebt.

**Ü/N:** Ich hoffe, der Einstieg hat euch gefallen. Sagt mir eure Meinung in einem Review!


	2. Einleitung

**Kapitel 2**

**Einleitung**

_Ich schrieb gerade meine Hausaufgaben im Wohnzimmer, während Charlie sich durch die einzelnen Kanäle zappte. Ich bekam gute Noten, also war es ihm egal, wo ich an meinen Aufsätzen schrieb. Wir verbrachten eine nette, stille Zeit miteinander. Die Unterhaltungen aus dem Fernsehen drangen kaum bis zu meinen Ohren vor; es war irgendwie ein angenehmer Lärm, der mir half, mich zu konzentrieren. Aber irgendetwas an diesem Fernsehreport ... ich wusste es nicht. Natürlich waren wir alle besorgt gewesen wegen dem H1N1 Virus. Wir hatten die Anweisung bekommen, uns die Hände zu waschen, daheim zu bleiben, wenn wir krank waren, und zum größten Teil war Forks von der Schweinegrippe verschont geblieben. „Nenn sie nicht so", sagte Charlie immer. „Du zollst dem Speck keinen Respekt." Dann würde er vor lauter Ehrerbietung den Kopf beugen und für seine heiligste Fleischsorte einen Moment der Stille einlegen._

_Das war eine Kleinigkeit. Langsam machten wir uns nichts mehr aus all den Geschichten über H1N1. Nur so konnten wir unser Leben weiterleben. Keiner von uns wollte in einer Welt aus Angst leben. Schließlich blickte Charlie jedem Tag der Gefahr und der Möglichkeit, erschossen zu werden, ins Gesicht. Obwohl Forks eine dieser Orte war, an dem man das Gefühl hat, ruhig die Haustüre unversperrt lassen zu können, es war trotzdem ein gefährlicher Job, Polizist zu sein. Wir hatten uns daran gewöhnte, die Warnungen in den Nachrichten zu ignorieren, weil wir sonst nicht mehr das Haus verlassen hätten vor lauter Angst, die Luft draußen einzuatmen. Und so konnten wir einfach nicht leben._

_Aber diese Schlagzeile ... warum war sie durch meine Abwehrmauern vorgedrungen? Warum hatte sie mich von meinen Integralrechnungen abgelenkt?_

_**Drei Menschen starben in Denver, Colorado an den Komplikationen einer mysteriösen, grippeähnlichen Krankheit. Ihre Angehörigen berichteten jeweils von einem hohen Fieber, Schüttelfrost und Schmerzen. Die amerikanische Gesundheitsbehörde streitet jedoch ab, dass die Krankheit mit dem H1N1-Virus zusammen hängt.**_

_Ich bekam dieses unbehagliches Gefühl in meinem Bauch, obwohl dieser Artikel nur zwischen dem jüngsten Skandal einiger Promis und den neuesten politischen Streitereien eingeschoben war, und instinktiv und auf der Suche nach Sicherheit lehnte ich mich zurück gegen Charlies Beine. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bells", sagte er. „Ich bin mir sicher, das ist nichts." Ich nickte und beugte mich wieder vor, um mich meinen Matheaufgaben zu widmen. Momentan war ich beruhigt, weil er gesagt hatte, dass alles okay wäre. Er hatte mich schon immer beschützt. Dafür war er da._

_Am nächsten Tag waren es zehn Tote. Am Tag darauf einhundert. Es schien sich auf Denver zu beschränken. Die Legionärskrankheit, rätselten sie. Lebensmittelvergiftung, schlugen einige Optimisten vor. Die Pest des neuen Millenniums, flüsterten die Paranoiden. Die Verschwörungstheoretiker meinten, dass die Regierung die Wasservorräte vergiftet hätte. Die religiösen Fanatiker meinten, die Endzeit wäre gekommen. Die Leute fürchteten sich alle vor Biowaffen und einem Krieg mit bakteriologischen Waffen._

_Die Vertreter der Regierung begaben sich sofort nach Denver und versuchten, die Stadt zu isolieren. Sie schlossen den Flughafen und sperrten die Straßen ab. Sie verstanden nicht, was da passierte, aber sie wollten, dass es auf die Stadt eingeschränkt blieb. Amerika könnte eine Stadt verlieren, wenn der Rest in Sicherheit bliebe._

„_Was wird mit uns passieren, Dad?", fragte ich, als wir mitten am Tag die Sondernachrichten sahen. Sie hatten alle Schulen in Forks geschlossen, „nur um sicher zu gehen", obwohl diese seltsame Krankheit weit von uns entfernt aufgetreten war._

„_Sie werden sich schon was einfallen lassen, Kleines", sagte er. Und ich beschloss, ihm zu glauben, weil ich vor der Alternative zu viel Angst hatte._

_Die ganze Welt hatte ihre Augen auf Denver gerichtet. Die wenigen mutigen oder unglaublich dummen nationalen Nachrichtenteams, die sich dort aufhielten, zeigten uns eine Stadt, die im Sterben lag. Die Zivilisation kehrte zu seinen ursprünglichsten Formen zurück: Plünderei, Hamsterkäufe, zahlreiche Morde und andere Formen der Gewalt. Es war, als würden sie ihre dunkelsten Fantasien ausleben, sobald sie erfuhren, dass sie verloren waren – schließlich glaubten sie, dass sie nichts mehr zu verlieren hätten. Charlie schaltete den Fernseher aus, als wir den ersten Mord live im Fernsehen sahen. „Wir müssen uns das nicht ansehen", sagte er._

_Tag für Tag stockte Charlie unsere Vorräte an Wasser, Konservendosen, Taschenlampen zum selbst Aufziehen und Radios auf. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass das notwendig sein wird, Dad?", fragte ich und biss mir auf die Lippe, während ich ihm half, das Auto von einem weiteren Trip in den Supermarkt auszuladen._

„_Weiß nicht", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern, „aber besser vorbereitet sein." Er sah den Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht und zog mich für eine Umarmung zu sich. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleines, hier wird dir nichts passieren. Wir brauchen einfach die nächsten zehn Jahre lang keine Lebensmittel mehr einkaufen zu gehen. Ich hoffe, du magst Dosenbeef."_

„_Das ist nicht mal ein Wort, Dad, geschweige denn eine ordentliche Mahlzeit", sagte ich und piekste ihn sanft in die Rippen._

_Innerhalb eines Monats war Denver ausgelöscht._

_Niemand sprach darüber. Nach der ersten Hysterie taten wir so, als wäre nichts passiert, dass Denver ein Märchen gewesen wäre oder eine Fantasiestadt. Der Fernseher in unserem Haus verstaubte, stand verlassen in einer Ecke, da Charlie und ich es nicht wagten, die Nachrichten einzuschalten. In der Stadt lächelte jeder mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen und nickte als knappem Gruß mit dem Kopf. Die Schule begann wieder, weil das Leben weitergehen musste, aber nicht einmal die Lehrer konnten sich auf die Bildung konzentrieren. Wir lebten alle in einer grauen Spirale der Panik, welche sich unter einer zerbrechlich ruhigen Oberfläche befand. Niemand wollte zugeben, wie viel Angst wir alle hatten. Angst zu haben, würde die Sache zur Wirklichkeit werden lassen. Es war nicht real. Wenn wir nicht daran glaubten, existiere das alles auch nicht._

_Vielleicht funktionierte unsere Verleugnung. Ein paar Monate vergingen und wir dachten, dass es vielleicht nur ein Zufall gewesen war. Wir waren sicher. Denver hatte die Krankheit eingedämmt. Denver hatte nie existiert. Die Welt konnte sich weiterdrehen. Wir würden weiterleben._

_Charlies Freund Billy Black war eines Abends mit seinem Sohn Jacob bei uns. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Jacob immer ein bisschen auf mich gestanden ist. Es war schmeichelhaft, aber vielleicht auch ein wenig peinlich. Charlie und Billy unterhielten sich über einem Bier leise in der Küche, während Jacob und ich im Wohnzimmer waren._

„_Hey, also was glaubst du?", fragte Jacob und drehte sich plötzlich auf der Couch zu mir._

„_Was?", fragte ich._

„_Glaubst du, dass die Welt untergeht?"_

„_Was? Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte ich ein wenig zu schrill. „Was sagen sie dort, wo ihr Leute seid?" Die Blacks waren Mitglieder des Quileute-Stamms und lebten im Reservat in La Push._

„_Ich bekomme das meiste von dem, was vor sich geht, gar nicht zu hören", gab er zu, „aber in letzter Zeit gibt es viele Treffen der Stammesältesten, nachdem Dad glaubt, ich wäre schon zu Bett gegangen. Ich glaube, die Dinge stehen schlecht, Bella, und ich glaube, niemand wird dafür bereit sein, was kommen wird."_

_Ich schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter. „Du versuchst nur, mir Angst zu machen, du mit deinen Geistergeschichten und dem Tag des jüngsten Gerichts."_

„_Was, wenn es nur mehr uns beide auf der ganzen Welt gäbe?", fragte er. Er lachte nervös. „Würdest du mit mir eine neue Weltbevölkerung starten?"_

„_Krass, Jacob. Krass", sagte ich und schubste ihn wieder. „Sprich nicht über sowas."_

„_Warum nicht?", fragte er reckte sein Unterkiefer vor._

„_Zuerst einmal, weil nichts passieren wird. Und zweitens, weil ich nicht über dein Zeugs nachdenken will."_

_Jacob stöhnte auf. „Autsch. Nicht einmal, wenn ich der letzte Mann auf Erden wäre", sagte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf vor lauter verletztem männlichen Stolz._

„_Sei kein Dummkopf", sagte ich lächelnd. „Du bist kein Mann."_

_Er rollte mit seinen Augen. „Und ob ich ein Mann bin", murmelte er. „Meine privaten Krausehaare beweisen es."_

„_Ernsthaft, Alter. Eklig", sagte ich und schlug ihm mit meinem Handrücken gegen die Brust._

_Ich versuchte, mich daran zu erinnern, wann ich die Blacks zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Nach Denver liefen die Dinge so lang wieder normal, dass ich aufgehört hatte, mir zwanghaft jeden Moment einzuprägen in meiner Angst, es könnte meine letzte Erinnerung sein. Alles war gut und der Tod war wieder nur ein abstraktes Konzept, nur ein Wort in einem Buch._

Das schwache Sonnenlicht weckte mich in Charlies Zimmer auf und ich erinnerte mich wieder daran, dass ich alleine war. Man könnte meinen, ich hätte mich mittlerweile schon daran gewöhnt, aber trotzdem träumte ich von meinem normalen Leben, von einer Zeit, wo meine größte Sorge war, mit wem ich zum Abschlussball gehen würde, wie gut ich mein Abi bestehen würde, ob Charlie sich das College für mich leisten konnte. Ich hatte sogar noch immer Alpträume, in denen ich zu meiner Abschlussprüfung ging und nichts dafür gelernt und kein Gewand an hatte. Ich erwachte dann in Schweiß gebadet und erinnerte mich daran, dass ich in der Gegenwart war. Ich lachte bitter auf, da es eine Zeit gab, in der meine Ängste so banal gewesen waren.

Die Abende waren hart für mich, aber jeder Morgen war noch härter, weil der Schlaf mich vergessen ließ. Der Schlaf ließ mich wieder wie ein normales Mädchen vorkommen, mit dummen, einfältigen Problemen, mit Hoffnungen und Träumen und Ängsten, mit Freunden und einer Familie. Wenn ich aufwachte, erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich überhaupt nicht normal war. Wenn ich normal gewesen wäre, wäre ich jetzt tot, so wie alle anderen. Wenn ich normal wäre, würde ich jetzt nicht alleine sein.

Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder verblasste die Sonne jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr? War sie nicht mehr so warm auf meiner Wange wie die Sonne meiner Jugend? Ich kletterte vorsichtig aus Charlies Bett und öffnete das Fenster. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen untersuchte ich die Sonne und sie schien mit ihrem beteiligungslosen, blass-gelben Gesicht zu mir zurück. Ich streckte die Hand aus dem Fenster, um ein wenig Sonnenlicht in meiner Hand einzufangen, aber ich bekam nur die Luft zu fassen.

Ich ging zurück zum Bett und glättete die Decke um meinen Kissen-Charlie. „Morgen, Dad", sagte ich, obwohl ich wusste, dass er nicht da war. Ich zog mich an, weil ich die Routine brauchte, zog mir meine verblichene, ausgefranste Jeans und ein altes T-Shirt an. Ich fuhr mir mit den Fingern durch mein fettiges, schmutziges Haar. Es hatte eine Weile lang nicht geregnet, und ich hatte momentan nicht genug Wasser übrig für solche Frivolitäten wie Körperhygiene.

Mein Magen knurrte und ich wünschte mir sehnlich frische Eier, die in einer Pfanne brieten, dicke Buttermilch-Pancakes mit viel Sirup, und Speckstreifen, dem heiligsten Fleisch überhaupt. Ich konnte mir fast vorstellen, wie ein großes Frühstück auf mich wartete, als ich mit geschlossenen Augen in die Küche ging, aber ich wusste, dass ich nur Dosen, den Dosenöffner und Geschirr, das nur mit einem feuchten Tuch gereinigt wurde, hatte. Ich öffnete eine Dose Fruchtcocktail und hasste es, wie mein Löffel gegen den Metallboden der Dose schabte. Ich trank einen Schluck aus der alten Milchkanne, die ich mit Regenwasser gefüllt hatte, nur um meinen Mund zu befeuchten.

Ich las die Morgenzeitung, die letzte, die wir bekommen hatten, bevor Forks getroffen wurde. Ich kannte jede Überschrift und jeden Artikel auswendig, konnte jeden Comicstrip auswendig nachzeichnen. Und dennoch saß ich im Schneidersitz am verblichenen Teppich im Wohnzimmer und las sie. Die Stunden vergingen langsam, und es gab nicht viel zu tun. Ich wedelte mit der Fernbedienung vor dem Fernseher herum und tat so, als würde ich durch die Kanäle zappen. „Die spielen nie etwas Gutes", scherzte ich schwach herum. Meine Stimme klang seltsam in der Totenstille des Hauses. Ich ging hinüber zum Fernseher und fuhr mit meinem Finger über den staubigen Bildschirm. Ich versuchte, einen Smiley zu zeichnen, aber nicht einmal das brachte ich fertig. Der Mund war flach und zeigte an einem Ende nach unten. „Ich weiß, ich fühl mich genauso", sagte ich zu dem Gesicht und wischte mir meinen Finger an meiner Jeans ab.

„Ich geh nach draußen", sagte ich zu niemand bestimmtem. Ich ging zur Vordertür hinaus und ließ sie offen stehen. Nachdem ich die Einfahrt hinunter gegangen war, drehte ich mich um und sah, wie sich die Türe etwas hin und her bewegte, als ob sie mir zum Abschied winken würde.

Ich winkte zurück. Es war mir egal, wie dumm das ausgesehen haben musste, bis ich mich wieder daran erinnerte, dass es sowieso keinen mehr gab, der mich sehen konnte.


	3. Kollision

**Goodnight, Noises Everywhere**

**Kapitel 3**

**Kollision**

* * *

><p>Entspannt ließ ich meine Arme schwingen, lief in der Mitte der Straße, direkt auf der gelben Doppelline. Ich musste mir nicht länger über den Verkehr Gedanken machen. Ich machte meine tägliche Runde. Ich hatte so ziemlich alle Häuser in der Gegend nach unverderblichen Lebensmitteln geplündert, aber in einigen Häusern hatte es zu sehr nach verwesenden Körpern gestunken, diese armen Seelen, die die letzten in ihren Familien gewesen waren, die gegangen sind, und niemanden mehr hatten, der sie irgendwo begraben könnte. In periodischen Abständen kontrollierte ich diese Häuser, um zu sehen, ob der Gestank weniger geworden war, sodass ich eintreten und nach Sachen suchen konnte, für die ich noch Verwendung hatte.<p>

Ich dachte wieder daran, wie froh ich war, dass ich für Charlie hatte da sein können. Ich dachte an meine letzten Momente mit ihm, mit seinem leblosen Körper, wie ich ihn in die Laken gewickelt hatte, damit ich ihn über den Fußboden schliefen und die Treppe hinabziehen konnte. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er nicht länger in diesem vertrauten Körper war. Wohin war er gegangen? Er war immer noch warm. Als ich an einer Ecke des Lakens zog, wurde mir tief im Bauch schlecht, da ich hörte, wie sein Kopf gegen jede einzelne Stufe knallte. „Entschuldige, oh Gott, es tut mir Leid", sagte ich immer wieder. Ich wusste, dass er nicht mehr da war, nicht wirklich, aber oh, es war so schwer zu glauben, dass ich ihm damit nicht mehr weh tat. _Nichts konnte ihm mehr weh tun, _rief ich mir in Erinnerung. Darin fand ich einen Hauch Erleichterung. Ich war ein wenig beruhigter, dass Charlie nicht länger leiden und Angst haben musste.

Wenn ich mich auf ihn konzentrierte, auf sein Entkommen, seinen Frieden, bewahrte mich das davor, in Panik auszubrechen, dass ich die Einzige war, die noch da war.

Ich konnte nicht ganz bei Sinnen gewesen sein, als ich das seichte Grab hinten im Garten schaufelte. Das Laken war mittlerweile sicher schmutzig geworden, sein schwerer Körper lag auf den Grashalmen und gaben kein Chlorophyll mehr ab, da sein Gewicht die Stelle im Rasen bedeckte. Ich wusste, ich würde es nicht schaffen, ihn recht weit zu ziehen, und ich konnte ihn keinesfalls in den Truck heben, um ihn irgendwo hinzubringen. Außerdem wäre er so immer in meiner Nähe. Ich begann mit der Schaufel zu graben, die mein Dad immer verwendet hatte, wenn er Bäume gepflanzt und unseren Garten verschönert hatte. Meine Hände waren bald wund und schmerzten und es bildeten sich Blasen, mein Rücken war nass vor Schweiß von all der Anstrengung, in der gefühllosen Erde zu graben. Ich war dem körperlichen Schmerz dankbar. So konnte ich mich auf die Aufgabe vor mir konzentrieren und musste nicht daran denken, was Charlies Tod für mich bedeutete: meine komplette Isolation.

Die Friedhöfe waren schon seit einer Weile überfüllt gewesen, lang bevor Charlie krank wurde. Wir waren eine der letzten – wenn nicht die letzte – Familie, die es getroffen hatte. Sie hatten begonnen, die Körper in Massengräber zu werfen, schütteten Lauge darüber. Die Überlebenden, die das taten, mussten Gesichtsmasken tragen. Die Stimmung war düster und hing schwer in der Luft. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann ich zum letzten Mal jemanden lachen gehört oder jemanden lächeln gesehen hatte.

Charlie hatte es aber versucht, als er im Sterben lag. Er erzählte abgedroschene Witze. „Lächle für mich, kleines Mädchen", sagte er und zitterte, und ich versuchte so sehr, ihm zu geben, was er brauchte, aber mein Gesicht war steif, meine Muskeln vergaßen bereits, was sich einst so natürlich angefühlt hatte. _Das ist vielleicht sein letzter Wunsch, _warnte ich mich selbst. _Lächle halt einfach, nun lächle schon. _Aber mein Herz fühlte sich schwer an, meine Wangen wie Beton.

Ich dachte an all das, so wie an beinah jedem Tag, während ich auf der Hauptstraße entlang lief. „Hallo?", rief ich in den Himmel. „Ich bin Bella Swan!", schrie ich. „Ich bin am Leben!" Ich wollte hören, wie meine Stimme irgendwo zurückgeworfen wurde. Ein Echo wäre ein Trost gewesen. Aber so wie immer bekam ich keine Antwort.

Ich kannte die Überreste von Forks schon so gut, dass ich mit geschlossenen Augen hätte herumlaufen können. Zweiundfünfzig Schritte bis zum Ende der Straße. Schritte bis ins Stadtzentrum. Ich zählte mit. Jeden Tag zählte ich, weil was sonst hätte ich tun sollen? Manchmal ging ich in den Park und legte mich auf eine Parkbank. Ich wollte nicht auf dem Gras liegen, weil ich nicht wusste, ob vielleicht Leichen unter mir verrotteten. Ich lag auf einer Parkbank und blickte in den Himmel und versuchte, meine Zukunft aus den Wolken zu lesen. Ich erinnerte mich daran, als ich noch ein Kind war und mir den Himmel über den Wolken vorstellte.

Ich war mir dieser Tage nicht mehr sicher, woran ich glauben sollte.

Heute streckte ich mich auf meiner Lieblingsbank aus, die mit dem schönsten Blick zum Firmament, und beobachtete die Wolken, die vorbeizogen und sich langsam mit dem Wind bewegten.

Manchmal sahen die Wolken wie Gesichter aus. Manchmal könnte ich schwören, dass ich Leute sah, an die ich mich erinnerte. Ich sprach mit ihnen, als könnten sie mich hören. Heute war da eine Wolke, die wie Mike Newton aussah, ein beliebter Junge aus meiner Klasse. „Hi, Mike", sagte ich zu der Wolke. „Erinnerst du dich an mich? Was gibt's Neues? Für welche Colleges wirst du dich bewerben, was denkst du?"

Die Wolke veränderte sich und sah nicht länger entfernt menschlich aus. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mike", sagte ich. „Es war schön, mit dir zu sprechen. Danke, dass du da warst."

Ich hatte nicht immer Selbstgespräche geführt, am Anfang nicht. Für so lange Zeit war ich geschockt, lief herum wie ein Zombie. Wie lang war ich still gewesen? Damals markierte ich die Tage in einem Kalender, nahm einen dicken Farbstift wie damals im Kindergarten und markierte die Tage mit einem X, aber als der Kalender zu Ende ging und meine Gedanken schleppend und komisch wurden, träumte ich, dass ich vergessen hatte, wie man spricht. Ich entwickelte mich zurück, verwandelte mich in einen Primaten. An diesem Morgen musste ich mir schwören, wieder laut zu sprechen, und zwar so viel ich konnte und egal, wie blöd ich mir dabei vorkam.

Und das Seltsamste war, dass es mir anfangs schwer gefallen war. Ich hatte vergessen, wie man Worte bildete. Mein Mund fühlte sich rostig an, weil ich ihn nicht verwendet und vernachlässigt hatte. Ich begann, mir laut Bücher vorzulesen. Manchmal nahm ich ein Buch mit in den Garten und las Charlie etwas vor. Und dann begann ich, mit mir selbst zu sprechen und mir Unterhaltungen mit anderen vorzustellen.

Ich beobachtete, wie sich die Wolken über meinem Kopf verwandelten und eher wie vertraute Gesichter aussahen, aber heute war kein guter Tag. Mittlerweile sah jede Wolke wie ein Tintenfleck aus. Ich kicherte und dachte, dass ich den Verstand verlor, wenn zweideutige Formen plötzlich wie andere zweideutige Formen aussahen. Abwesend zupfte ich an der sich lösenden Lackierung der Bank herum.

Plötzlich verspürte ich das seltsame Bedürfnis zu _laufen, _so schnell zu laufen, wie ich konnte. Ich rannte um den Park herum, mein Haar flatterte hinter mir im Wind. Ich atmete schwer und schwitzte, und es fühlte sich gut an. Ich schrie und brüllte und rannte, bis meine Lungen brannten. Es gab eine Statue in der Mitte des Parks, irgendein Kriegsheld auf einem Pferd. Ich versuchte, mich daran zu erinnern, was ich einmal über die Beine des Pferdes gelesen hatte. Welche Position bedeutete, dass der Mann in der Schlacht gestorben war? Ich verzog mein Gesicht und versuchte, diese Erinnerung in den Tiefen meines Gedächtnisses zu greifen. Meine Beine zuckten, weil ich stehen geblieben war, also lief ich wieder weiter und schaffte noch eine Runde. Ich joggte mit geschlossenen Augen hinüber zur Statue, 289 Schritte vom Eingang des Parks bis zur Statue, aber bei Schritt Nummer 276 stolperte ich über ... irgendwas. Irgendwas, von dem ich mir sicher war, dass es vor fünf Minuten noch nicht da gewesen war. Mein Atem blieb in meiner Kehle stecken und ich stieß ein Kreischen aus und ruderte mit meinen Armen wie eine Windmühle und versuchte, die Balance wieder zu finden. Ich öffnete meine Augen gerade in dem Moment, in dem ich hart mit meinem Fuß gegen etwas stieß. Ich dachte, die Statue von dem Mann auf dem Pferd wäre heruntergefallen, bis ich hochblickte und den Mann und das Pferd sah. Sie standen noch immer dort, wo ich sie beim letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

_Ich muss wohl träumen, _dachte ich, weil sich nichts mehr veränderte. Ich hatte Angst, nachzusehen, wo mein Fuß gelandet war. Warum? Es würde nichts Schlimmeres da sein als das alles, was mir bereits wiederfahren war. „Sei nicht kindisch, Bella", sagte ich. Meine Wangen waren vom Laufen immer noch gerötet. „Es ist nichts."

Ich blickte langsam nach unten und legte meine Hände vor meinen Mund, als ich den Körper sah, so bewegungslos, dass es eine Statue hätte sein können. Er – es – was auch immer – war schön, wie ein Engel, der vom Himmel gefallen war. Ich kniete nieder und war mir jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass ich träumte. Ich fuhr die Linien in seinem Gesicht nach, kühl und perfekt und still. Ich sah hoch in den Himmel, um herauszufinden, wie er hierher gekommen war. Ich blickte nach oben und murmelte: „Woher kommst du denn?"

Etwas Kaltes umgriff wie ein Schraubstock meinen Arm und ich schrie. Ich versuchte, meine Hand wegzuziehen, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich sah hinab und die Statue hatte sich bewegt, hatte mein Handgelenk mit einem steinernen Finger und einem Daumen umgriffen. Ich träumte definitiv. Wenn das ein Traum wäre, müsste ich mich nicht fürchten. Also versuchte ich, meinen Atem zu beruhigen und den Sinn hinter dieser Situation zu erkennen. _Du bist in Sicherheit, du bist in Sicherheit, du bist in Sicherheit, _rief ich mir selbst in Erinnerung. _Nichts kann dir etwas anhaben, weder in deinen Träumen, noch, wenn du wach bist._

Aber dann sprach die Statue zu mir. Seine Augen blieben geschlossen, aber ich sah, wie sein Mund sich bewegte. Ich sah definitiv, wie sich sein Kiefer anspannte und die Lippen Worte bildeten, die ich kaum hören konnte.

„Isabella", flüsterte die Statue, „bist das wirklich du?"

Ich war daran gewöhnt, mit Dingen zu sprechen und keine Antwort zu hören, dass ich komplett geschockt war.

„Wie kannst du noch am Leben sein?", sagte er.

Ich schluckte ein paar Mal und hatte Angst, dass ich nun wirklich komplett verrückt geworden war. „Kenne ich dich?", fragte ich schließlich.

„Isabella Swan", sagte er mit Mühe. Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, und dann war er wieder still, seine Finger hielten mein zitterndes Handgelenk immer noch in seinem eisigen Griff umklammert.


End file.
